


I Just Can't Help Myself

by JamieMac26



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieMac26/pseuds/JamieMac26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You Want To Play A Game Of What?? - Part 2<br/>Madison and Dylan go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Can't Help Myself

I sat in my living room, on the floor surrounded by mounds of paperwork. A huge project at work had kept me busy and away from my normal social life. I hadn’t even had time to have much contact with Dylan, not since the night of our strip baseball game. I had replayed the moment in my mind several times, a smile always managing to find a way to my face. I squinted at the  large binder propped up in my lap. The words were starting to blur and I was having a hard time maintaining my focus. I needed to take a break but I knew that it would be a long time coming. Giving up hope, I settled for an additional cup of coffee instead.  Unburying myself, I padded into the kitchen. The overused and beloved Keurig machine gleamed in the bright lights above the sink. I sighed, leaning against the counter, as I waited for the dark liquid to finish brewing. The quiet the evening, was disrupted by the trill of the phone, as it sounded from the other room. I groaned, wondering which one of my bosses was about to bring further torture into my life by the additional information that needed to urgently be added before tomorrow morning’s meeting. I pushed paper after paper aside, digging through the piles, frantically trying to find the small device. The glow of the screen created enough light, that I managed to spy it out of the corner of my eye.  A huge grin broke on my face as I saw the name on the screen.  I quickly unlocked it, reading the message that he had sent….

_ [11:37] Woodley...be ready by 10 tomorrow. _

_ [11:37] 10 PM? _

_ [11:39] Yes PM. That’s when I will be picking your fine ass up. Why the fuck would I pick you up at 10 AM? _

I shook my head as I moved back into the kitchen, quickly typing out my response…

_ [11:40] Rude! I’d make a fabulous day date _

_ [11:41] But day date does not equal ‘sexy time.’ _

_ [11:43] Good god O’Brien, you’ve gotta stop thinking that I’m going to let you unto my pants. _

_ [11:43] Ugh…. INTO _

_ [11:45] Admit it you know you can’t resist me!! _

I picked up the mug, adding a bit of cream, watching the steam rise and swirl inches from my nose as I brought it to face. I took a deep breath, relishing the scent as it opened up my sinuses. Dylan’s texts were much needed in lifting my spirits. 

_ [11:50] smh… Whatever, I guess we’ll just have to see tomorrow.  _

_ [11:52] I. Will. Rock. Your. Fucking. World. _

_ [11:52] Bold!!!!!!!! _

That all too familiar warmth began to build in the bottom of my abdomen at the thought of Dylan rocking my world. The feel of his lips on mine was still so fresh in my memory, almost like it was burned there. My lips actually felt like they were tingling. 

_ [11:53] Though the thought of that is hot! _

_ [11:55] Ha. Already I’ve got you wrapped around my finger. _

_ [11:56] No! Don’t even get me started on your fingers.  _

_ [11:57] You need to just save that shit for tomorrow. _

_ [11:57] Oh fine, just make me wait. _

_ [11:59] You have to finish working and I gotta go. See you tomorrow Mads _

I shut my phone off, not needing any more distractions or else I wouldn’t finish this damn project in time. I settled back down amongst the piles, steeling myself for the several more hours to come. 

 

He wouldn’t tell me what the plan was. Nothing, not what to wear, not where we were going, not even if he’d be supplying dinner. I was so tired, and so hungry and the wait for him to show up was slowly killing me. I yawned again, covering my open mouth with the palm of my hand.  I pulled the curtains back, glancing down at the driveway once more, hoping to see the familiar dark car parked there. I sighed as I allowed the material to fall back into place.  My eyelids were heavy. I hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before, and had downed gallons of black coffee just to make it through the hectic day at work. I leaned my head back against the plump cushions of the couch, my eyes soon finding themselves closed as I drifted off to sleep. 

I was startled awake by a loud pounding sound. I blinked a few times, trying to clear that fog that had settled. The sound continued and it dawned on me that it was coming from the front door.  I glanced at my phone, cursing silently under my breath as I made a beeline for the handle.

“Oh shit Dylan, I am so sorry,” I said.

His hand was still poised in the air, “No worries, you just didn’t answer my text, or heard me honking, so I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.  Were you sleeping?”

“You honked? Are we still in highschool?” I reached around the door, grabbing my jacket off the hook, “Seriously, I live alone Dylan, no scary parent figure to avoid here.” 

“I can totally see us sneaking around, avoiding the parentals, climbing into bedroom windows, sex in the backseat of my car, stolen kisses when noone is watching,” He smirked.

I shook my head, brushing against his body as I pushed past him into the cool night air, “You weren’t my type in high school, you wouldn’t have even been on my radar.”

His jaw dropped and he fell into pace beside me as we walked to his car, “What? Look at this face, I’m everyone’s type.”

I laughed, “Too vanilla.”

He stopped, “Too vanilla? What the hell does that even mean?”

I patted his arm, my hand sliding down to grip his, “I was into the type of boys that…well let’s just say that my dad would have liked you and he never liked the guys I dated.”

He laced his fingers with mine, “Glad you grew out of that stage. Vanilla is a much better flavor to partake in anyway.”

I couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled up in my chest and I threw my head back, letting the laugh escape, “So what do you have in store for us tonight Romeo?”

“Can’t tell you, it’s a surprise.”

“Damit Dylan,” I tried to release his hand in feign disgust, but he gripped tighter, “I fucking hate surprises.”

He opened the car door for me, leaning against it as I settled in, “Oh hush your face, you’ll love my surprise. Are you wearing the pink underwear again?”

I waited until he was settled in behind the wheel, “No, I opted for something new.”

He kept his eyes on the road, as we made our way out of my neighborhood, but I could see his jaw twitch just slightly. 

A comfortable silence, once again, enveloped us, the low murmur of the radio being the only sound. His hand found mine, joining them as he pulled them into his lap. I licked my lips, falling deep into the feelings that seemed to make an appearance whenever he was near me. Since last weekend, I hadn’t been able to get him off my mind, and the way he subtly touched me.  I wanted him and I wanted him badly. 

I caught him sneaking glances in my direction, “What?”

He snapped his head forward, “Nothing….” He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, “I just think you look really pretty tonight.”

The blush that crept up my cheeks was hot and I tried to mask it by rolling my eyes, “Cheesey much O’Brien.” I felt him squeeze my hand, bringing it slowly up to his lips. The soft flesh pressed against my knuckles and the pink spanning my cheeks deepened its shade. He didn’t mutter a response, and so I went back to watching the road stretch out in front of us. It was late, but in L.A., time isn’t relevant, for it is always busy. 

We twisted and turned, and I started to recognize streets and buildings, “Are we headed to the Teen Wolf set?”

I could see his grin as he nodded his head slowly.

“I’ve been to the set before Dylan, lots of time, you know that,” I said confused.

“Will you just relax, just because you’ve been there doesn’t mean that I don’t have a surprise up my sleeve..it just happens to involve being on the set.  Now hush or I’m taking you back home,” His grin grew brighter and he dropped my hand as we pulled up to the large, intimidating gate. He flipped the sun visor down, his credentials falling into his lap. He flashed them to the guard, and we watched as the large iron bars slowly slid open. 

He maneuvered the car through the darkened lot, coming to rest beside a group of white trailers. 

“Dylan, we could have easily just had sex at your house,” I said, a bit confused.

He didn’t say a word, just exited the vehicle, making his way to the back. I watched as he lifted the lid to the trunk and I listened as he rummaged around in its confines. He popped back up a few moments later, a picnic basket hanging on his arm and a blanket clutched in his hands. 

“Are you coming,” He motioned with this head.

I pushed open the heavy car door, and quietly followed along behind him. We walked past the trailers and proceeded through a large metal door. The vast expanse was dark, lit only by a few spotlights, hanging high up in the ceiling. I stepped a little bit closer to Dylan, my hand pushing through the crook of his elbow, linking our arms together. 

“Scared,” He tugged me a little closer, his eyes catching the light, causing them to almost twinkle.

“Naw, just wanted a reason to touch you is all,” I smiled at him, winking seductively.

He laughed, “You never need a reason for that.” He released my arm momentarily to push open another door. 

We stepped back outside, and I burst out laughing, ‘Oh my god O’Brien...the Jeep.”

He spread the blanket out on top of the hood, before turning towards me, his hand extended. He helped me climb up on top of the blue vehicle. He set the basket next to me and hopped up. I peeked into the confines of the treasure trove, smiling at the hidden gems. 

“This is pretty fancy Dylan. I never would have guessed that you had this in you,” I started to pull out bread and cheese, a bottle of champagne, fruit and cheesecake for dessert. “This looks fucking delicious.”

“I asked around, found out some of the things that you really like. I wanted to make a good impression on our first date.” He popped the cork, pouring the bubbly, golden liquid into two cheap plastic flutes. 

“Well done Dylan, well done,” I leaned forward, pressing my lips gently against his. 

We ate over flirtatious banter and shared memories. The alcohol was starting to muddle my head, and I couldn’t keep my hands off of him. My fingers kept brushing against his body, up his leg, down his arm, across his chest, trailing down his abdomen. With every touch his eyes would flutter, and he’d inch just a little bit closer. 

“Wait, I’ve got something else,” He rummaged in the basket once again, pulling out the procured item. “Chocolate covered strawberries!”

I took them from him, sliding down off the Jeep, “I think we need to take this party elsewhere, maybe your trailer.”

He shook his head, “I’ve got a better idea.”

For a moment, I thought he was going to suggest the backseat of his beloved car, but thankfully he moved past it and back towards the building we had exited earlier. “Are you coming,” He turned around, his face full of desire..

I gladly ran after him, throwing my arms around his waist as I reached him. 

He flipped on a couple of lights, illuminating what appeared to be a bedroom.

“From Stiles’ Jeep to his bedroom, but the question is...why are we here?” 

He walked over, plopping himself down on the mattress, “I remember this wide-eyed, cute extra that showed up on set a few years back. She had these big green eyes and looked like she would run away if anyone dared to approach her, however, I came to quickly find out that her tongue was sharp and she wasn’t as innocent as she seemed to be. I knew from that moment that we were going to be friends.”

I blushed as he told the story, my own mind taking me back to that fateful day, “I recall that day quite well. I’m fairly certain that I was one of the few people who could go toe-to-toe with you. I fondly remember someone getting fairly flustered that he couldn’t outwit me.”

He chuckled, reaching out and patting the spot next to him, “I wanted to bring it back to where it all started, ya know, be romantic,” He air quoted the word. 

I rolled my eyes at him as I seated myself near his body, making sure that my legs rubbed up against his.

“Hey, you wanted to be wooed, so I’m wooing!!” His arms encircled my waist, pulling me closer. 

 

It didn't seem to matter how many times his lips met mine, the fire that coursed through my body was searingly hot.  His tongue swiped across my bottom lip and I parted them, allowing him to deepen the already intoxicating kiss.  His hands slid from my waist, up along my back, his warm hands splayed across my skin.  His touches were white hot, as if the sun were engulfing my entire body.  I felt bathed in its light and instead of turning from its scorching fire, I only wanted it to envelop me more.  I grasped for the hem of his shirt, awkwardly trying to tug it up over his head. My brain was in a fog, the bright light that was wrapping itself around my body was blinding. Dylan chuckled against my lips and I pulled back, his amber eyes dark with lust.

“What,” I panted.

“You okay,” He asked, finishing the task of peeling his shirt off his body.

I nodded my head, my hands automatically finding their way to his bare chest. I danced my fingertips across his pecs, down his long torso and traced the muscles in his abdomen. “I never knew that you had all of this hidden beneath all of that flannel and cotton.” I licked my lips, dipping my head, my tongue slowly trailing along the path my fingers had blazed. I felt his muscles contract under my touch, his breathing speeding every so slightly. 

“Madison,” He rasped.

My name being said with such husk, urged my exploration of his body to continue. I grabbed the waistband of his jeans, slowly popping the button. I looked up at him quickly, his eyes closed, giving me all the reason I needed to go on. My lips found his again and I leaned forward, rising up onto my knees to get a better angle. As our lips wrestled, I grasped the zipper to his pants and started to slide it down, but hands on my shoulders forced me to stop. I pulled back, my head tilted to the side, wondering why he would slow us down. He moved his hands, angling my body parallel with the mattress below me and gently pushed me backwards. I grinned, helping the process along by scooting up towards the headboard, my head hitting the pillows with ease. His long fingers glided across the wisp of bare stomach, exposed as my shirt inched upwards. They inched their way underneath the fabric, his touch sending vibrations up my spinal column. The all too welcoming flutter began in creep into my stomach, moving down to where the warmth pooled between my thighs. 

He brushed over my bare breast, immediately pulling away, the sudden chill forcing my eyes open, a quizzical look crossing my face.

I watched as he grasped the soft material, lifting it and peeking beneath. “You aren’t wearing a bra,” He feigned surprise. 

“Surprise,” I shrugged my shoulders, reaching out for the heat of his touch.

He continued his examination of my body, pushing my shirt up to expose my bare chest, the cool air driving my nipples to stand at attention. My back arched as his hot mouth encased around the small peak, and I gripped the coverings on the bed to distract myself from the throbbing that was increasing in intensity. His knee was firmly planted between my legs, and I clenched my thighs around it, pressing my hot center against him. My hips commenced a slow grind, the friction increasing the agonizing need for him to touch me. The assault on my breasts continued, his mouth and his hands working at the same time. I squirmed under him, needing more skin to skin contact. I reached for the zipper of his jeans once again and as I did, the searing heat left my body. I watched as he crawled off the bed, toeing his shoes off and slipping his jeans down off his hips, letting them pool at his feet. He bent down, grabbing my ankles, pulling my body towards his. My eyes took in every single detail of his lithe body. I wanted to feel him, to bring back the fervor.

I reached for him, but he took a hold of the buttons on my shorts, undoing each one, pulling the flaps apart and grinning as he caught a glimpse of the orange and blue fabric that peeked out at him. “Good choice,” He smirked as he yanked the material down to my ankles, pulling them off and tossing them to the cold, bare floor. 

“Didn’t I tell you that I had something new,” I reached for him again, this time grasping his arms and maneuvering us back up the bed. He settled between my thighs as I wrapped my legs around his slim torso. I wanted him to caress every inch of my body, but I wanted this night to last and as much as I wanted the fire burning within me extinguished, the eruptions of flames licking at my saturated core was slowly driving me to the edge. 

His long fingers slipped down my abdomen, fondling the edge of the soft, silky lace. He looked down at me for acceptance, and I nodded, my lips clenched between my teeth. His fingers slithered down into my folds, brushing against my throbbing nerves. I whimpered, as his fingers plunged into me, one followed shortly by another. My arms encircled his neck, needing to have his body closer to mine. He worked his digits, hooking them just right. My whimpers turned into quiet moans, and those quiet moans urged him on.I was close, he was pushing me towards the edge and I thrust my hips up, meeting his pace. His thumb pressed against my clit, and I started to feel myself clench around him.

“Dylan,” I whispered, barely audible, “Dylan, I need….” The words never came, as the bright ball of light exploded, my back arching as his mouth assaulted my erect nipples. 

He slowly rode out my high, kissing up along my neck, sucking gently on the soft skin behind my ear. 

“I need you inside of me,” My hunger for him was insatiable. 

He grasped the thin material, removing it from my body, before standing up and shedding the last remains of what covered his body, leaving nothing between us. I spread my legs, watching him fervently as he positioned himself carefully, before plunging into me with insatiable desire. He stayed his actions, giving my enlivened body a brief moment to adjust. He slowly, at first, moved with precision, creating a rhythm that worked to heighten both our desires. I gripped at his shoulders, moving my hands down, my fingers digging into the plump flesh of his ass. I pulled him towards me, yearning for the friction to increase. He picked up his pace, hitting a spot deep inside that had me grinding into him. My hips snapped forward, meeting him with every push. My body started to quiver, gently at first, then with such ferocity that I had to cling to him as I spiraled through the funnel of pure ecstasy. His momentum continued, my walls clenching around him. I felt him twitch and watched as his eyelids fluttered. His pace slowed as we both rode out our highs, before he stopped, his elbows resting on either side of my head. 

I wrapped my hands behind his head, pulling him down gently, my tongue tracing his bottom lip. 

“I think we should have done this much sooner,” I placed soft kisses against his open mouth as he worked to catch his breath, “And maybe, just maybe, next time we could, ya know, not be so out in the open.”

He laughed, pulling me closer to him as he rolled onto his side, “What, don’t you like the thought of someone being able to catch us in the act?”

“As arousing as that would be, there are so many things I’d love to do to you, and I just don’t feel like this is the place to produce those certain actions.” I trailed feather light kisses along his jawline, my fingers intertwining with the hairs at the base of his neck.

“Well, what are we waiting for? I really want to delve into what these actions might be.” He tried to pull away, but I held him in place.

“We have all the time in the world O’Brien...this is only the beginning,” I hungrily kissed him. 

He pulled away, much to my protest, “I just can’t help myself Madison, now that I’ve got you, I never want to let you go.”


End file.
